1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a fabricating method of a solar cell for producing the solar cell having a reliable quality and a high efficiency with a high yield, and reduce process costs while preventing or reducing environmental pollution.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as exhaustion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, is expected, there is increasing interest in alternative energy sources. Among them, solar cells are a source of abundant energy and do not cause environmental pollution, and thus, are attracting wide attention. Types of solar cells include a solar heat cell which generates steam required to rotate a turbine using solar heat, and a solar photovoltaic cell which converts sunlight into electric energy using properties of a semiconductor. In general, a solar cell refers to a solar photovoltaic cell.
The solar cell is an apparatus to convert light energy into electric energy using a photovoltaic effect. The solar cell has advantages, such as no pollution, unlimitedness of resources, and a semi-permanent life span, and is expected to become an energy source capable of eventually solving energy problems of humankind in addition to environmental problems.
Fossil fuels are expected to run out several years from now, and simultaneously, environmental problems, such as global warming, due to discharge of carbon dioxide according to use of a large amount of fossil fuels are on the rise. Therefore, solar cells producing electricity using sunlight, which is an unlimited energy source, are a focus of interest and attention.
Solar cell development focuses on reducing the unit cost per watt (W) of power production. For this purpose, current research is focused on unit cost reduction of the solar cells or increase of the efficiency of the solar cells.
Types of solar cells are divided into silicon solar cells, thin film solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells, and organic polymer solar cells according to their components. Since crystalline silicon solar cells make up the majority of global solar cell production, have high efficiency compared with other solar cells, and a technique to reduce the unit cost of the crystalline silicon solar cells has been developed continuously, the crystalline silicon solar cells may be referred to as the most popular solar cells.
Accordingly, a solar cell, a fabricating process of which is improved to reduce process costs so as to reduce the unit cost of the solar cell, and to increase a production yield of the solar cell, has been required.